


unknown number

by ongnielhwan



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short Chapters, Texting, also ongniel is just for a short time, idk how to tag, its my story ok, yes this the same story in wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielhwan/pseuds/ongnielhwan
Summary: daniel may or may not regret texting someone





	unknown number

**daniel** : w o o j i n

 **daniel** : answerrr poo hEad

 **daniel** : it's an e m e r g e n c y

 **daniel** : seOngwOo aSked mE oUt !!

 **unknown** : you got the wrong number bud

 **unknown** : but that's good for you !

 **unknown** : i hope your date goes well :)

**Author's Note:**

> yes ok probably slow updates 


End file.
